The Boy Born With Everything
by Delighted123
Summary: Evangel Bourne, was a natural born genius. He had been born with everything to make him strong, and intelligent. However after losing his parents at a young age, he truly gave into his loner personality of caring only about his research, and interests. Ozpin, having adopted Evan suggests that he become a Hunter like his mother. Perhaps, the natural born genius can start being human


**I know the first thing that people will scream at me is "Self Insert", but no it's not a self insert. Shit I wish I was this smart and capable, anyhow like I explained in my profile Character is super smart and talented. **

**This isn't the story of a young man who had no talent, but the story of one that had too many. This is not a story where one drowns in his powerlessness, but the story of where one decides what to do with that power. This is not the story of one who wishes to save many, but the story of one that merely wishes to find the answer to all things.**

**References to Sherlock(BBC) and Sherlock(RDJ) as well as the Iron Man series are bound to pop up. A lot of things from Naruto, Bleach and other animes too probably, but not too much. **

**Characters personality was inspired by watching Sherlock, and Iron Man. Was created after tons of theorycrafting in terms of ideology, and psychology. **

**Character is supposed to be talented as I said. He's supposed to be smart, a person who was born with everything. **

**Evan, even though it sounds cliche will learn how to basically function as a "Normal Human", but its not cliche in the sense that he's edgy, or sad over his humanity. He doesn't really give a fuck. **

**Aura will become restructured using multiple sources from Naruto, Fate/Stay, Fairy Tail, etc to create a reasonable and logical explanation of what Aura is. My Character will be one that studies Aura and Semblances.**

**Jaune will be in this story, but he will not appear until much later into the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Boy Born With Everything**

A young man of about sixteen sat down at a brown desk covered in neat stacks of notes and equations. Many vials of different colors could be seen arranged neatly. A stack of colored cards were being shuffled into some kind of device. Said person was currently tinkering with a contraption of some sort.

The floor and walls of the room was made up of clean white tiles. The ceiling itself, was made of similar material, but lacked the lines that the floor had. The room was about thirty feet long, and twenty feet wide, with the ceiling being around twenty feet high.

On the walls of the large room, multiple awards could be seen for science, academics, and testing.

On the other side of the room, destroyed robots, and targets could be seen. Nearby, stacks of books deemed no longer of use.

A couple feet away behind the young man, two hooked swords could be seen. Each blade stood at a length of about a foot and a half. At then end of the blade there was a hook that looked as if it could be used to interlock the two blades. At the end of each under the hilt was a sharpened end to be used as daggers or in close quarters combat. But even more so there was also a crescent guard that looked as if it could block or parry attacks.

Looking at the hilts one would notice barrels of different design. With each blade being a different color, white and black they also had different functions. The black one had a barrel befitting that of a sub-machine gun, while the other one was closer to that of a rifle.

The two were different for suppressive fire, and pinpoint accuracy. The top back of each blade had a small compartment for dust release.

About fifteen feet behind the young man multiple shelves could be seen holding many books. The subjects ranged from mythology to science, all the way to aura circuits and other subjects of practice.

Next to it, a whiteboard with the drawing of the human body on it. Red dots could be seen all over the body, with different labels and names. Next to them multiple sticky notes arranged in a neat order separated by their colors.

_Second Aura?_

_Aura Abilities?_

_Is Aura only a defensive ability?_

_Aura Fuel, and Aura Shield_

_Fundamental of Semblances_

_Aura and Semblances the Connection_

Nearby, a crimson colored jacket with black outlines was seen on a hanger. It had bronze colored shoulderpads, and bronze colored gauntlets attached to it. Beneath it a grey leather shirt, with a metallic chestplate sticking out.

"The deviation of the launch should be changed by about 0.32 percent. That should be enough to make it much more consistent." The young man had raven hair, and red eyes. His skin tone was a light tan.

He wore a red shirt, and black pants and wore white gloves with a facemask while tinkering with the device. "Hmmm, polycarbonate was a good substitute for the cards much lighter with just as much cutting power. Steel, and titanium are still too heavy to be useful enough."

On his shirt a tag could be seen with the name 'Evangel Bourne'. Evangel, or Evan for short was currently trying to configure his card launcher.

The colored cards on his desk had multiple images representing different kinds of dust. Red(fire), white(ice), blue(water), yellow(lightning), purple(gravity), and so on.

"Let's see how this goes." Placing the launcher on his right arm, and the deck inside he held out his right arm to the side. Standing up to his full height of 5 '11, he channeled some of his aura into the gauntlet. Clenching his right hand, a white card flew out of the contraption as it embedded itself within the steel wall.

Tilting his head to the side in thought he hummed to himself. Slightly satisfied with the result, the cutting power was good, but that wasn't all. It seemed that he was able to transfer his aura through the gauntlet.

This was pretty important for one reason.

"I think I'll call you _Legion_." In a red flash he appeared next to the card and plucked it from the wall.

He had spent the last three weeks tinkering away at the new weapon. It was rather difficult trying to create the item. He had taken it up as a challenge to himself, but in the end it worked out well.

"Furthest distance without accuracy penalty, should be about a hundred meters or so. Could probably be improved with practice, or changing the design of the launcher slightly." Placing the launcher down he brought up a whiteboard and began to sketch on it.

"For now this should do, _Legion_ will function perfectly fine with _Truth(Black Hook Sword)_ and _Ideals(White Hook Sword)."_ As he began to pull off the gauntlet his scroll began to ring.

Walking over to it, the name _Old Man_, was displayed on the front of the screen. Picking up the scroll he answered the call and placed the scroll on his table as he made his way toward his swords.

"Did you need something Old Man?" He spoke picking up _Ideals_, and looking over it. Behind him the image of a gray haired man wearing a green scarf appeared. He wore a pair of glasses, and seemed to be in his late fifties. This was Headmaster Ozpin, the head of Beacon Academy, and his adoptive father.

"Do you remember what day it is Evangel?" The old man questioned as his ward turned around and nodded.

"Yes, you wanted me to accompany you on a trip to Mistral. Specifically the port city of Argus and its school Sanctum. You were going to meet the headmaster there, and some other important people for a meeting." Evan replied placing down _Ideals,_ and picking up _Truth_.

"As usual you remember everything. I'm assuming that you've already gathered your things?" The Headmaster replied as his adoptive son nodded gesturing towards the luggage nearby.

They hadn't spoken for the past three weeks, not because of any conflict between the two of them. Ozpin, understood that Evan wasn't a social person and once he started a project he would not want to be bothered. Hopefully on this trip Evan, would be able to meet more people around his age and socialize with them.

"I know what you're trying to do old man." Evan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. His back against the table as he did so.

"Perceptive as ever." Ozpin replied with a chuckle glancing over at the whiteboard with sticky notes. "How goes your research on _that?_"

"My research on the second aura is going well. I've been able to come up with techniques, and I can transfer my aura into objects." Evan replied as the Headmaster nodded.

"That's good to hear. Many people have given up on researching aura, but your discovery is certainly a world changing one." Ozpin said as the young man nodded.

Evan, had found out that there was a second aura within the human body. While the one that most people used was to protect them and fuel their semblance, this one had other purposes. Coating his weapons in aura to make them stronger, putting it into objects, and also creating devastating attacks with it.

The usual Aura that Huntress and Huntsmen used was divided into two parts. Fuel and Shield, the shield would protect your body, and the fuel was used to power ones semblance. Everyone was born with different amounts of each. This was measured using a ranking system.

An example would be having a C rank shield, and A rank fuel. This would lead to one overall ranking which would be determined based off of the first two.

Evan, had an S rank in both of those.

"Yes, certainly a breakthrough indeed for mankind. Perhaps with such a thing we will be able to finally push back the grimm and expand." The young man said confidently as he walked over to the whiteboard and picked up a book next to it.

_The Second Aura_

_Evangel Bourne_

As of the moment the only people that knew about such a thing was him, his adoptive father and some of the Professors of Beacon. For now this was still in early development, and while Evan had come far with it he still needed more time to figure out what this second aura was capable of.

Holding out his right palm his aura began to swirl above it creating a red orb. He had named this technique _Aura Sphere_, an ability in which he would concentrate his aura into an orb and throw it. However merely slamming it into something had the same effect.

Not only that, but his research also had to do with a certain individual underneath the academy.

"Alright then Evangel, I will see you in about twenty minutes." Ozpin said as the young man nodded.

Walking over to his gear he began to put it all on. Knowing where he was going, it was more than just a formal meeting event.

* * *

**(Three Hours Later)**

Being the adopted son of the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious academies had its perks. Private transportation, and the privacy/funding to work on his projects were a big part of it.

The part of the bullhead that they were on was similar to that of a luxury hotel. Six comfortable chairs were neatly lined up, with about a foot of space between them. Nearby, a fridge filled to the brim with snacks, and food.

In the front Evan, sat alongside Ozpin. Behind them a couple of Ozpins professors, and the Headmistress Glynda. A large man known as Port was currently speaking with a green haired man, known as Oobleck.

Taking a sip from his coffee, the old Headmaster glanced over at his son who had his eyes closed. Evangel, had lost his parents at a young age, they were also people that Ozpin cared about deeply.

Garnet Bourne and his wife Fuchsia Bourne, were well known throughout the world. Garnet was a scientist that specialized in the fundamentals of aura, and its other uses. Fuchsia, was a great huntress one of his best students and won the Vytal Festival with her team twice ...in a row.

Staring out the window of the bullhead he recalled the day that he met Evangel. There was no getting around it, the young man was a genius. Natural talent was a thing, but the young man beside him took that to a whole other level.

"_What is he doing?" Ozpin asked Garnet, as they watched Evan stare at a model of the insides of the human body._

"_Evangel, has memorized all of the human organs and their functions." Garnet said as Ozpin widened his eyes. "He has a unique case of High Functioning Savant Syndrome, causing him to excel in everything."_

"_Amazing." Ozpin said as Evangel stood up, they followed him outside as he grabbed some chalk and began to draw on a wall._

"_His memory and multidimensional cognitive ability are flawless." Garnet said._

"_Flawless?" Ozpin questioned._

"_Being only seven he memorized all human organs, but with his advanced multidimensional cognitive ability he has grasped their functions so well as if he had seen them in reality." Garnet replied before nodding towards the wall._

"_He even knows all the pressure points, and aura points in the human body. He can identify the circuits, their names and even how the aura flows."_

_Ozpin, took off his glasses as he walked towards the wall which had drawings of the immune system, and the insides of the human body. It also had lines running alongside the inside for the aura._

"_Evangel, you can leave us now." Garnet said as his son bowed and left. Ozpin, who traced his hands over the drawings looked back at him._

"_What is the reason for showing me this?"_

"_I was hoping that, should anything happen you watch over Evangel for me." Garnet said as he placed his hand on Ozpin's shoulder. "Evangel, has a difficult time grasping the human heart, and although he can fake his interactions it is rather obvious that he is content with the way he is. And so, should anything happen I want to trust him to you."_

"_Of course, Garnet I owe you so much, you helped me make Beacon better than it was before." Ozpin said as his friend smiled._

"_But, when did he start reading medical and aura books?" Ozpin asked as Garnet looked the other way._

"_One day, I found him in my study reading a book on human anatomy and aura circuitry. It was a college level book and I decided to see how far my child could go." He said as he turned back around. "Ozpin, he will do great things one day, and I hope you can lead him if I am not there."_

"_Of course."_

Coming back to the present Ozpin smiled to himself recalling the memory. Evangel was a special individual indeed, with a wide array of talents. Perhaps the most uncanny one was the ability to understand a person just from a single glance.

Glancing down at the Scroll Pad before him he opened up Evangels records and files. The Beacon database usually only had their students, but Ozpin had already placed the young man in the system. Having raised him for around nine years, he liked to think that he understood him better than most.

Then again, it was rather difficult to understand Evangel as a person.

_Evangel Bourne(Evan)_

_Positive traits: Extremely high intelligence, extremely observant and perceptive to details, possesses creative imagination, keen ability to focus and concentrate outside of exterior distractions, keen ability to understand and predict human behavior, extremely developed ability to make connections using seemingly unrelated data_

_Negative traits: Inability to empathize with others, disregard for authority, high level of stubbornness, narcissistic, inability to properly deal with emotions, inability to properly deal with boredom, ignorance of common sense and simple knowledge, tendency to overthink and/or overanalyze, inability to conform to social norms_

_Aura Shield: S_

_Aura Fuel: S_

_Aura Rank: SS_

_Aura Control: S_

Evangel, at the moment was …. A difficult person to be honest. But his potential was something that could change the upcoming conflict.

"Today in Global News, the heiress of the SDC Weiss Schnee has just finished her last performance of the year." The sound of the screen nearby, woke Evan up from his slumber staring at the image of the girl.

"What do you think of that girl?" Ozpin asked wanting to hear Evans analysis.

"The younger sister of Winter Schnee?" Evan questioned as the old man nodded. He had met the woman before, when General Ironwood came to visit. "She is quite rebellious."

Raising an eyebrow Ozpin gestured him to continue on. The life of the children of the SDC was not one that was well known to the public.

"As you can see her ponytail is worn to the side, making it unsymmetrical with her outfit. Wearing it in such a way, disrupts the flow of her look. Since everything in her life was decided for her, this is a small way of telling the world that she can make her own choices. This most likely means that her relationship with her family is a difficult one, but that probably pertains to her father mostly." Evan explained.

"Is that so? Is there anything else?" Ozpin asked wanting him to give more information.

"She most likely has a good relationship with her sister, but one of jealousy as well." He stated listening to the voice of the heiress before continuing.

"Winter, is a strong woman capable of forging her own path. That is why she gave up the title of heiress. But her younger sister is not capable of such a thing, since she is so much weaker than her sister she can only choose the best option, not forcing her path into existence like Winter." Evan finished as Ozpin laid back and hummed.

"So which Academy do you think she will attend?"

"Most likely Beacon, she cannot create her own path, but she can create more time. What better way of doing it then, attending an academy across the world." Evan stated as the old man smiled.

"Really? Well then, I look forward to her letter of recommendation." He replied pulling his chair back as someone cleared their throat.

"Headmaster Ozpin, might I remind you that you have some paperwork left over?" A slightly irritated Glynda said as the Headmaster sighed.

"Damn it…."

* * *

**(Landing)**

As the bullhead began to descend Evan glanced outside the windows briefly taking into account the differences between here and the Vale. Recalling the information from his readings, Mistral was well known for its wind carved cliffs.

A long time ago, the people of this kingdom lived in the cliffs. That was their way of finding safety from the grimm and other dangers of the world. The first thing he noticed while staring outside were the rocky plains, that eventually lead to the edge of a cliff.

Beyond that, the characteristics of a swamp biome could be noticed. It was very different from the mountainous forest terrain of Vale.

Today was one of the yearly meetings, in which the Headmasters of each Academy(Trainee, and Higher Leveled) alongside some of their Professors. Evan, being the ward of Ozpin was dragged along.

Stepping outside, he noticed that the weather was slightly warmer than Vale. Surely, if one were to move further towards the swamps then it would get more humid. Crimson eyes glossed over the Sanctum Academy.

A mix of eastern, and roman styled design buildings of gold and green colors were seen not too far off in the distance. In the middle one larger than the rest, presumably their destination.

"Come along Evangel." Glynda said from his side as he nodded. There were already people there to take their things. Ozpin, and the other two male professors had already made their way about fifteen feet ahead of the two.

A group of individuals were also walking towards their direction. The three that stood out the most were a pair of female redheads, and a middle aged man.

The middle aged man was 5'10, had a mane of gray hair with a full beard and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown coat, with a matching mantle, with a white dress shirt underneath. The area around his belt twitched briefly as Evan narrowed his eyes.

The first redhead around 5'8, was an older woman wearing a pair of glasses over her emerald eyes. She wore a white top, with a golden sash around her waist. Below was a long brown dress skirt. On her right arm, she had a golden band of some kind.

The second younger one around his age, was the same height as the woman he assumed to be her mother. She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Below it, was an elastic black mini skirt. On her arms were two blackish red gloves that reached above her elbows.

She also had armored greaves on, and wore what seemed to be a bronze circlet of some sort. Her build suggested that she was a huntress in training, also considering the fact that on her back was a sword and a shield.

Glancing over the weapons briefly Evan, was able to understand the function and design of the overall javelin like sword. The shield was merely just a shield, the sword on the other hand most likely had other functions. Noticing the design he saw what seemed to be a barrel, and a trigger.

"_A rifle then, it also seemed that she uses her sword as a spear as well."_ He thought to himself noticing the extensions running alongside the blade. It was possible that she also threw it, considering the fighting styles of Mistral. Recalling the time that he had read up on the different styles of the four kingdoms he quickly deduced her fighting style.

"_Armored, but in very specific areas. Her athletic build suggests that she is rather strong, being able to block efficiently with her shield. Although considering the compact size, she probably uses it as a projectile as well."_

"Leonardo, old friend, it is good to see you again." Ozpin said shaking hands with the middle aged man.

"Same to you Oz." Leonardo replied before introducing the two behind him and the others. "This is Pheone Nikos and her daughter Pyrrha Nikos who I am sure you have heard of."

Evan, who was now behind his adoptive father watched as he shook hands with the older woman. The young girl, around his age merely bowed her head in respect.

"Ah yes, I have heard of the _Invincible Girl, _winner of the Mistral Regional tournament four years in a row." His adoptive father praised as the girl nervously nodded.

"_Regional Tournament? A rather interesting achievement indeed. However, considering her reaction she doesn't seem to like it when people mention it. Ah, the loneliness of being a champion then."_ Evan hummed to himself as Ozpin turned around and gestured towards him.

"This is my son Evangel." The headmaster stated as Leonardo stepped forward to shake hands with Evan.

"Ah Yes, the young man that scored 215 on the Global IQ test. It is great to finally meet you." Leonardo said.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Headmaster Leonardo." Evan replied before turning towards the redheads.

"Oh! Hello, Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you Evangel." The girl replied.

"Please, you may call me Evan. Only the old man, and the teachers call me Evangel." Evan mused as Glynda sighed from behind him.

Pyrrha giggled from the interaction as her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pyrrha dear, why don't you show Evangel around the academy while the adults go talk."

"Understood Mother." The spartan replied with a nod gesturing towards Evan who followed. As they walked away, he heard his adoptive father continue the conversation.

"So, is James and the Atlesian crew here yet?"

* * *

**(Sanctum Grounds)**

Pyrrha, did not know exactly what to think of the young man beside her as they made their way towards the courtyard. She noticed how his crimson eyes glossed over everything that they walked by. She could tell that he was taking mental notes of his surroundings.

Recalling what Headmaster Leonardo had said earlier about the Global IQ Test she could not help but be amazed. She herself had only scored 120, on her test which meant that she had high intelligence! But the young man before her had an immeasurable level of intellect.

Her eyes glanced over at the twin swords strapped to his back. She also took notice of the contraption on his right hand, and the decks around his waist attached to two belts.

Glancing down at her feet, she wondered to herself. "_Does he feel lonely as well?"_ Having such a high level of intellect was unheard of, surely there were people that stared at him the way others did at her.

"Hmmm." Coming to a stop she glanced up as he hummed. Stopping at his face, she then followed his line of sight. A group of other students that had stayed behind for the summer waved to her as she waved back.

"Leonardo...If I recall correctly he will be leading Haven in the coming year correct?" Evan asked.

"What? Oh! Yes, the old Headmaster retired, and so he will take over the position." She replied scratching the back of her left arm. Evan, was a difficult one to talk too, she wasn't too sure on what to say.

"So how is the tea here?" He suddenly asked as she raised an eyebrow. She was mostly caught off by the randomness of the question, until he pointed at her red sash that had a small stain.

Widening her eyes she answered quickly. "O-o-o-oh, Yeah it's delicious, would you like to go try some?"

She swore that for a brief moment she saw him smirk before turning his head away. "Yes, some tea would be great."

She quickly realized through her interactions that Evan was also very perceptive. Something she had expected considering how he was looking over everything when they had entered the courtyard, and made their way towards the beverage machines.

"So….. have you ever participated in any tournaments?" She asked as he mixed some herbs together.

"No, those kinds of things never really interested me. I don't really keep up with the regional tournaments, and tend to focus on my own things." Evan replied handing her a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you." She replied with a smile as they sat down at a table. She quickly noticed the many pairs of eyes on them.

"Do they bother you?" He suddenly asked as she blinked. "The eyes, everyone here seems to hold you on a pedestal of some sort."

Pyrrha, stared down at her hands as he spoke. "Was it that obvious?" She replied.

"Those kinds of stares usually tell me I'm doing something well." He stated calmly while taking a sip of his tea.

"Well it looks like the stares don't bother you that much." She replied.

"The opinions of insignificant sheep don't matter all that much." Evan replied with a smirk.

"But you asked me for my opinion, didn't you?" She replied as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Because I can determine competence in people." Evan replied before taking another sip. "I don't waste time staring at others like that."

"It's rather difficult being in this position isn't it?" She asked massaging the top of her left hand.

"Only because it's a standard they create for themselves. I ignore the buzzing of flies."

Pyrrha, paused at the words of the young man. It wasn't anything earth shattering, but she felt her spirits lift. The odd feelings that had hovered over her shoulders for so long became lighter. Perhaps, she has her answer now.

* * *

**(Later)**

As Pyrrha and Pheone walked towards their home, the younger of the two could not help but hum to herself in thought staring at the ground.

"Are you alright dear?" Pheone asked her daughter who looked up at her in surprise.

"O-o-o-oh! Yes, Mother I'm fine." Pyrrha replied as her mother raised an eyebrow in response.

"Pyrrha, I know something is on your mind." The older woman replied as her daughter began to scratch the back of her left arm sheepishly.

"Well…. It's nothing too big. But, I was thinking about Evan, the young man I met today." She replied.

"Oh? Did he catch your eye?" Her mother teased as her cheeks reddened.

"N-n-no! Nothing like that, I just…...I just noticed some things after my conversation with him."

"Such as?"

"Well, he certainly has…...how to say it." Pyrrha hummed for a moment in thought before continuing. "An interesting personality, what do you know about him?"

Pheone stopped for a moment to think to herself. "Hmmm, if I recall correctly his parents passed away when he was young, and it was after this that Headmaster Ozpin took him in."

"Oh...I see." The young girl replied with a sad tone.

"It seems he is doing well for himself though. Considering all of the awards he has won in science, medicine, and history."

"Really? At such a young age?" Of course she could be considered the same being a four time champion of the regional tournament. But physical skill, was different when compared to intellect at such a young age.

"Yes, just like you he is a prodigy as well." Pheone told her daughter. "Although, seeing those weapons, I think he might end up being a hunter like his mother."

"I see." Pyrrha replied staring off into the distance.

* * *

**(A couple days later Emerald Forest)**

The sound of the wind whistling racing around trunks was heard. The leaves scattered across the ground began to glide along with it. Multiple small birds and animals could be seen dispersing as a person stepped into the forest.

Crimson eyes glossed over the forest.

Evan, placed one knee on the ground as his hands ran over the disturbed earth. Before him was a large gash in the dirt, left behind by what seemed to be a pincer of some kind.

"_Considering the size of the gash, I can rule out the smaller species of grimm. A Taijitu wouldn't leave behind marks like this, so it is a Deathstalker then, a rather large one as well."_ Evan thought to himself as he pulled out one of his swords and made a slash mark in the ground next to the gash.

By doing this he was able to determine the age of the mark left behind by the Deathstalker. After a brief look he was able to surmise the age of the mark. Taking out a pack of multi-colored cards and a deck of blank ones from one of the holders on his belt, he placed them into _Legion_.

"_Not too old, three hours at least. A Deathstalker of this size in the Emerald Forest? This will be a good test for Legion."_ That was the reason for today, after completing his latest project Evan felt the need to test it in the field.

Glancing around he took notice of the tallest tree in the vicinity that stood about twenty feet taller then the rest. On the gauntlet a knob and multiple buttons could be seen on the side of it. The knob/wheel had two options on each side, a chromatic color and a white one. Turning the knob to the white color he raised his arm up.

The sound of cutting air was heard, as a blank white card flew forward and embedded itself in the highest branch of the tree. He disappeared in a red flash and reappeared atop the branch that the card was lodged in.

Glancing down at the card he held out his hands, in an attempt to call it back to him.

Nothing happened.

"_Still can't do it then."_ Evan clicked his tongue as he reached down and pulled out the card placing it back in his launcher. **Data Transfer**; Evans semblance, was the ability to teleport to wherever his aura signature was. By imbuing a certain place or object with his aura, he could teleport to it. Placing it on a living being was different, for his aura signature would last upwards of one minute at most.

His mother had the same ability, but she could not teleport consistently or rapidly. Thus making it only a support/utility ability moreso than a combat one. She would always get migraines if she pushed it too far. But with Evan, and his brains amazing processing power this flaw was negated.

But even then, his mother had the ability to bring things to her without issue. He on the other hand was incapable of such a thing, or maybe he was but he did not understand the concept of bringing something to himself yet.

Pouring aura into his eyes, he sharpened his vision and helping him get a clearer view of the area.

The ability to control ones own aura on such a level was extremely rare. A couple of years ago, Evan, had won an award for his theory on aura and its control. All semblances used aura to fuel themselves, theoretically someone with great enough control over their aura could mimic semblances.

Although it was easier said than done. Still with his near perfect control over aura despite his large reserves he had been able to create multiple scenarios. Energy blasts, eyesight, barriers, and many other things.

But enough of that, he had other matters to attend to.

"_Deathstalkers when resting have a preference for dark areas. Considering that it's broad daylight, it will be resting in a cave."_ Staring off in the direction of large hills nearby he closed his eyes recalling the layout of the forest.

"_Multiple hills, around twenty three to be exact. Of those twenty three only eight of them have caves. Considering the size of the gash, and the fact that Deathstalkers can curl up to reduce their size that leaves about two options." _The young man surmised as he glanced over at the large hill closer to him.

"There." Evan said to himself as he raised his launcher once again. It wouldn't reach that far, but it would cut the time considerably. Firing it off he disappeared in another flash of red light.

After sometime he came upon the cave. The grass beneath his feet was disturbed, as if something big had made its way through here recently. Stones of all shapes and sizes lay scattered around the entrance of the cave.

His eyes glossed over the paintings left by the ancients on the sides of the entrance. Speaking of the entrance itself, it was small. Something that a large creature would struggle to fit through, but recalling the Deathstalkers ability to squeeze itself through areas, and considering the fact that the sides of the cave had multiple slash marks it was clear the creature was here.

Raising his right arm again, he pressed the chromatic button on _Legion_. As he did so, he then placed his hands on a knob that shuffled through colors, until it landed on orange. By imbuing these cards with his aura, he could cause a chemical reaction with the dust they held whenever he wished to detonate the cards.

Upon closer inspection of _Legion, _one could see multiple buttons that served different functions. They were quick access buttons to combinations that Evan had come up with.

The sound of slicing wind was heard again as four orange cards were fired off into the cave. The orange cards had a symbol of a bomb on the back. As he did so he changed back to blank cards and fired one off at a nearby tree, and throwing one on the ground underneath him.

A cacophonous series of explosions followed quickly afterwards along with the cries of a creature in pain. Rumbling was heard as an enormous scorpion bursted from the cave roaring in anger. Multiple cracks were seen across its white carapace.

Watching from above a branch that he had teleported to earlier Evan took notice of the damage inflicted on the creature. Raising his right hand a swirling ball of red energy formed in his palm, in one quick motion he hurled it at the creature.

The Deathstalker glancing around screeched in pain as a sphere of red energy slammed into its face disorienting it.

Teleporting to his original location, about thirty-five feet from the grimm he raised his launcher and clicked one of the combo buttons. Two blue cards with teardrop symbols flew above the disoriented grimm. Upon detonation a considerable amount of water covered the grimm.

Now wet, hurt, and no longer disoriented the Deathstalker narrowed its eight eyes at the human before it. It began to charge, only to stop when two yellow cards with thunderbolt symbols embedded themselves in its skull.

The sound of electricity crackling followed afterwards as the grimm roared in pain. The water from earlier massively increasing the power of the thunder cards.

The grimm forced itself to endure the onslaught of elemental synergy and charged forward. Evan, who crossed his arms watched as the stinger flew towards him, only to disappear in a red flash.

He reappeared next to the Deathstalker on the right, having placed multiple blank cards all over the area. Taking out his hook swords, he pressed something on the handle of _Ideals,_ as the blade underneath the handle extended creating a one foot dust blade of electricity.

Linking the hook swords(If you don't know what these are you can look up hook swords in youtube), he held onto _Truth_, and spun the blades in a wide arc slicing off the unarmored legs of the Deathstalker with ease. The grimm then fell on its side lacking the support of its legs.

"_Armor, man made or natural all have weaknesses. Blunt force trauma, and precision piercing by a short blade." _There was one element known to increase piercing and slicing power.

Jumping to the side he dodged the stinger as it embedded itself into the ground next to him. Raising his left hand, a crimson barrier manifested as the Deathstalker attempted to backhand him. Using the momentum of its claw the grimm moved its body.

The claw bounced off the barrier leaving behind a medium size crack. Evan, then pressed a green button while jumping back. Raising it he fired two green cards with the symbol of a green crescent shaped object off at the stinger.

Upon detonation the two cards turned into two blades of wind that sliced right into the area where the tail and the stinger were connected. The stinger fell down and slammed into the top of the Deathstalkers head disorienting it.

Pulling out two blank cards from the other deck holders on his belt he threw one on the ground and another in the air. Teleporting thirty feet above the grimm he pressed a brown button firing off a brown card with the symbol of a boulder behind it.

Upon detonation the card turned into a large boulder slamming into the top of the stinger forcing it deeper into the Deathstalkers head killing it instantly.

Evan then teleported to the ground he was standing on prior and pulled out the blank card placing it back in his deck.

Pulling out his scroll he began to type down multiple notes.

"_Dust, shouldn't be too much of an issue with my funds. Perhaps the accuracy range of Legion, can be improved by a couple of meters. Gravity dust hasn't been tested yet, but should put that on the list. A rotation mechanism might also come in handy for Legion."_ So far, Evan, had only made the main elements with one unique one. Fire, Air, Water, Lightning, and Explosive.

* * *

**(Lab A Couple Days Later)**

"Hmmm." Evan hummed to himself as he picked up what seemed to be a regular contact lens. Placing it into his right eye he glanced down at his left arm.

"_All semblances are fueled by aura. Although some are more noticeable than others. Aura when focused can be visible, but most of the time aura cannot seen through normal means."_ Glancing down at his left arm he could see a gray energy covering it.

Glynda's semblance was telekinesis, by extending her aura outward she could move things. Theoretically speaking if he was to fight someone that had a similar ability he could use his aura to negate their effects.

Earlier he had tested this theory, with her help. Although, with her skill and experience it was rather difficult to stop his swords from flying out of his hands. But overall she did note that it required more effort than usual to do such a thing.

His new invention(Which was an on and off project) that he had dubbed _Oracle,_ served its purpose of detecting aura. Back against the wall with his arms crossed he let out a sigh.

He was _bored_, that was the honest truth. Building weapons and trinkets only served to help him for a short amount of time. He was more interested in solving crimes, secrets, and the history of the world.

Although for the time being the Old Man had forbidden him from leaving Beacon. Believing that he only found trouble which was true.

When asked why he wanted to be a Huntsman by the old man, he had merely replied that he was bored. Hunters went out on missions all over the world, fighting criminals, grimm, and exploration were things that he found very interesting. Huntsman and Huntresses in training were sent on monthly missions so he could satisfy his crave with that.

He broke out of his musings with the tap of a knuckle on the nearby wall. The smell of whiskey, and bad luck permeated the air of his lab. Along with it was the smell of cinnamon, and strawberries.

Opening his eyes he glanced over at his broken door seeing a middle aged man with spiky dark hair and a red cloak. He wore a gray dress shirt, with black pants and shoes. He also had stubble on his chin.

"Heya brat, how're you doing?"

"Qrow? Are you here for the calibration?" Evan asked with a raised eyebrow as two girls poked their heads out from the sides of the doors.

One was a fair skinned young woman around his age with lilac eyes and bright long golden hair. She wore a revealing tan jacket that exposed her midriff, underneath a low cut yellow crop top that revealed a large amount of cleavage.

Next to her, a girl younger than he with the same fair skin and silver eyes. Her hair was black, neck length, with red tips. Her outfit was similar in color to Qrow in that she had a red cape, and a black and red combat skirt.

Qrow, and his old team were friends with Evans parents. His mother was their upperclassmen, having graduated when they were in their second year.

"Came to see ya, Oz told me you were cooped up in here again. These are my nieces, they want to watch." The old crow said walking in.

"Ruby, Yang, meet Evan the brat that I owe." The scythe wielder said with a grin.

"Sup." Yang said.

"Woah!" The red one said with starry eyes as she began to zoom all over the place similar to that of Doctor Oobleck, she was taking a look at everything. She stopped in front of a crane like machine holding what seemed to be a pinch of explosive(Orange) dust above a blank card.

"Wow, are these Dust Cards? I've heard of them but no one uses it." Ruby asked as Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they are."

"What kind of material do you use to make the cards?" Ruby asked slightly surprising Evan.

"Steel is too heavy, and so are other metals. I decided to use a thin poly-carbon fiber, and sharpened the sides."

"They probably won't reach that far though, do you have a launcher of some kind that propels them forward?" She asked as Evan gestured to _Legion _nearby.

"Woah." She said once again walking over to it. The young girls eyes glossed over the design, and the colorful dial on the right side of the launcher.

"How much force does it use? Also what kind of propulsion mechanism do you have?"

Evan slightly more surprised began to go into detail.

The other two in the room however stared at one another.

"Uh ...Uncle Qrow, what's going on? Are they even speaking english?" Yang asked as she heard words like 'kinetic force', and something about 'density and velocity'.

"No idea kid I stopped following what they were saying a while ago." Qrow said as he cleared his throat.

"So brat, can we get the calibration over with?" Qrow asked as Evan stopped his explanation.

"But Uncle Qrow…" Ruby complained.

"Ruby why don't you go look at the other stuff, also don't touch anything I'm sure your dad doesn't want to pay for something you guys accidentally break." He replied as she noticed the two hook swords on the side.

"Alright… now that we got that done with."

"Please step on the platform, Qrow." Evan then said gesturing to a nearby circular red platform.

The other one known as Yang on the other hand was observing the other side of the room. She took note of the destroyed mechanical dummies, and scorch marks all over the ground. She then glanced over at the hook swords nearby that Ruby was currently looking at and then joining her.

"Sorry bout that, Ruby is kinda crazy about weapons." Qrow said while stepping onto the circular platform. Multiple mechanical arms came down the Huntsman unbuttoned his shirt revealing a contraption of some sort that was strapped to his chest.

A red line of scanning light flashed over the circular red and white contraption on his chest. Evan, who was now nearby typing and monitoring multiple specs on the _Aura Limiter_ he made spoke.

"Have you noticed any leaks? Anything occurrences that could have made you realize it was no longer working?" Evan asked while calibrating the AL.

"Nope, but I just wanted to check to make sure it was working." Qrow replied.

Qrow had an odd semblance, something that even Evan himself found perplexing. The veterans semblance was 'Misfortune', or rather the ability to create a field around him that increased the chances of bad luck. Now the problem here was that Qrow could not control it, and it affected himself, allies, and enemies.

Evan however was able to help create something that could control Qrows semblance. He wasn't a person that wanted to help, because Qrow needed help. But, because he found the foundations of the semblance intriguing.

Misfortune, was a vague thing and something that couldn't be logically understood. But, the field that Qrow created around himself was worth studying.

Qrow's semblance created an invisible field that spanned sixty feet in diameter. Everything within that range was under the effect of the veterans semblance, an interesting dynamic. While coming up with a way to contain the field, Evan also continued his research on how the field was expanded.

"Seems the influx radiator is slightly out of sync. There's a slight leakage, probably caused that slip on a banana peel earlier." Evan said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Qrow asked.

"While walking in, your right shoe left behind what seemed to be squished banana, not to mention the back of your cape is slightly dirty. Also you have to walk past the cafeteria to get to my lab, so most likely you slipped on a banana there."

"_Still don't understand how the brat does that. I mean who looks at what people's shoes leave behind?"_

"Well, I did trip on a banana peel…. But I thought that was a coincidence." Qrow replied as Evan nodded.

"Hmm, I'll have to run a diagnostic, as well as double scan the A.L. for any other possible leaks. But, the leak that I see right now, seems to be disturbed recently and is causing a resonating distortion in the aura coil inductors." The young man continued.

"_And he lost me, although It's best for me to just let the kid do his thing."_

"Low level aura particle beam, not being routed properly through this wire, I'll have to check the emitter array, and search for more unexpected aura particle migration, then do a pattern buff-."

Qrow, decided to just tune out all of the mumbo jumbo coming from Evan. Meanwhile he stared over at his two nieces who were watching, while standing next to the sword.

"So uh, any idea what that Evan guy is saying Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Well, he kind of lost me once he started going… out of my field." Ruby was a weapons expert, not a scientist.

"Think he's strong?" Yang asked as Ruby rose an eyebrow.

"Evan?"

"Well yeah, who else? These must be his too." The blonde replied gesturing to the hook swords that Ruby was fawning over earlier.

These weapons amazed Ruby, the swords served all sorts of functions. A guard, daggers, swords, hook. They even had barrels for two different gun types, and there were many dust injectors. All in all, it was a very interesting weapon pair, and one that would be very awkward to fight and use.

"Well, from what I'm looking at these wouldn't be easy to use." The younger girl said.

"Why's that? Also english please."

"Well, when you take a look at the crescent guard, you can see that they can be used for both offense and defense. Also having MANY points and blades, this weapon would need to be in the hands of a very skillful person to avoid injuring yourself. Also, the dagger end is particularly dangerous to oneself because you would need to be careful not to accidentally cut your arm, or stab yourself."

"Interesting…." The blonde replied glancing over at Evan who was currently typing on a holo-board. A grin slowly crept up on her face as Ruby felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She knew that _look._

"Yang no."

"Yang yes." Her older sister replied.

* * *

**(Ozpins Office)**

"Really now? That is a rather interesting development." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. Glynda, had just told him what Evan had created, and helped out with one of his experiments.

"It's hard to believe what Evangel, has achieved just from understanding Aura. To think that after all this time there are still things to learn about Aura." The woman replied.

"But still Oz, was it wise to let him know about the existence of the Maidens?" She asked dropping the honorifics and locking eyes with him.

Letting out a sigh Ozpin stood up from his seat and brought up a holo-screen. Evan appeared on the monitor still in his room where his experiments took place. "Evangel, with his understanding of Aura could possibly learn how to move it. I don't trust that machine that James and his people built."

"I agree with that as well, but still Evangel is a child Oz." Glynda retorted as Ozpin closed his eyes and hummed.

"We know that Glyn," Ozpin replied opening his eyes and staring at Evan writing down notes on a whiteboard. "But he doesn't."

"Besides you know that once Evan focuses on something, he will try his best to finish it." The headmaster replied.

"Most of his actions are whims, not to mention Evan only does something if it suits his interests." Glynda replied crossing her arms under her chest. "I'm sure he knows that your using him."

"Yes, he knows Glynda." Ozpin sighed placing the mug down. "Regardless, if I can steer Evangel towards the side of good by using his interests shouldn't that be okay?"

"..." Glynda went silent as she thoughts raced through her mind. She knew that Ozpin only meant the best, and she of all people knew what Evan was capable of. The young man needed guidance, not that he would ever directly accept it.

Therefore all that Ozpin could do was gently push Evan onto a certain path.

* * *

**(Evans Lab)**

"Alright kiddos, let's get going." Qrow said ready to take Ruby and Yang around Beacon. They wanted to see the school that Yang would be attending in a couple of months, and Qrow had to check in for a calibration so he took them along.

"Wait." Yang said walking up to Evan who was reading over something on a scrollpad. It had multiple mathematical equations, blueprints, drawings of what seemed to be a human body filled with multiple labels.

"Hey." Yang said as the young man kept reading over the scrollpad.

Qrow, glanced down at Ruby who began to scratch the back of her head and look at the ground. The veteran on the other hand realized what was going on, Yang wanted to spar with Evan.

"Hello?" Yang asked as Evan placed the scrollpad and glanced back at Yang with a questioning gaze.

With a smile the blonde girl spoke. "Want to go a couple of rounds?"

"...?" She noticed the questioning gaze continue.

"Want to tango?"

"..."

"Okay, I want to spar with you." She finally said, realizing that he wasn't understanding anything.

"Denied." He replied turning around and going back to reading much to her confusion.

"Wait what? Aren't you going to be a huntsman?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then don't you want to fight?"

"No."

"Why?" She asked as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I have much better things to do at the moment, and also you don't interest me." He replied as she flinched.

Qrow and Ruby in the background visibly winced, the veteran had expected this kind of reaction considering how long he has known Evan for. But he was curious, he knew the brat was smart, but didn't know anything about his combat ability.

"_Oz, did say that he was a good fighter."_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Yang asked stepping forward as her eyes flared red. The translation that she got from Evan was 'You're too weak for me to spar'.

"_Eyes changed color, must be a side effect of her aura or semblance causing a chemical reaction of some kind." _Evan noticed out of the corner of his eye, the _Oracle_ activated via a mental command as transparent black outlines appeared over Yang, and they were fluctuating.

Slight waves of aura radiated off of her slightly, as her aura gave of wisps creating a slight fire effect.

Now he was interested, albeit only slightly.

"Okay Firecracker, let's not bother Sherlock any longer. As you can see the kids got things to do, you can challenge him later since we're staying in Vale for a couple of days." Qrow said as Yang frowned.

The blonde turned back towards Evan who was still looking at his scrollpad changing multiple equations and blueprints.

"I'll be back, and when I am you'll fight me." Yang said eagerly as Evan didn't even stop to acknowledge her.

"Hn." A simple grunt was all she got in return, it was enough as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Cya Evan! Let's talk about weapons sometime!' Ruby said walking up and waving. This however did get Evans attention as he turned his head towards her and nodded.

* * *

**No spars with people this time, just setting things up to help start the story off. **


End file.
